


Can You Hear Me?

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: This was written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. You want to confess but how on earth can you say anything like that to him? You'd never get the words to come out.





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        Looking down at the letter firmly held in your grasp, you made a hard decision. You knew you wouldn’t be able to tell McCree how you felt verbally. There was just no way you’d be able to get the words to come out of your mouth with him standing in front of you. You had ended up writing everything down on paper. You’d tried many many times to get exactly what you wanted to say on paper, you had the paper-cuts to prove it. You smiled at the band-aids wrapped neatly around your fingers. They were proof of your struggle.

        You made your way quietly to McCree’s quarters, trying not to get caught anywhere near his room. Weird rumors would start and no one wanted that. Or at least you didn’t want to burden McCree with that. You knocked softly on his door. Surely he was home this late in the day. Moments later the door opened and a sleepy looking McCree answered.

        “Ah, Hello there Y/N.” He said with a huge yawn. “What cha need?”

        “I uh.. I n-need you to read something.. uh.. Here.” You said thrusting the envelope into his hands. McCree began to open it and you turned to make a run for it when his hand caught you by the arm.

        “Whoa there, where are you rushing off to?” You stared up at McCree, your face flushed unable to speak. You just shook your head as he held your arm. “Cat got your tongue?” You looked down nodding furiously. You didn’t want to be here when he read it! You didn’t know what you were going to do once he’d finally got a look at the contents. McCree pulled you against him as he used both hands to open the letter, pulling its contents out to read. You stood there in silence unable to speak or look up at McCree. You were afraid of what you might see.

         “You wrote this?” McCree finally spoke up after a long bout of silence. You nodded again weakly. At least if he read the letter he’d know why you couldn’t speak. You were a stuttering flustered mess when it came to things like this. One of McCree’s hands lifted your chin so you were looking him in the face. He was smiling and it was breathtakingly gorgeous. “No worries,” McCree said before leaning down to kiss your cheek softly. “I hear ya, Pumpkin.”


End file.
